The Fanfic Games
by TheMostRandomPerson0nEarth
Summary: A crossover where the most popular characters from the most popular books fight to the death.
1. Chapter 1

**THE FANFIC GAMES**

_**CHAPTER 1: TEH REAPING**_

After the huge bombing by the Capitol, Panem was destroyed. The country of New Panem, created by the rebels, lies south of the Panem Ruins. Every year, the 2 men and 2 women from each District of New Panem must return to the Capitol to compete in The Hunger Games. The last one standing is crowned champion.

In the year 2308, a Fanfic Union was established, creating a union between the most popular fanfics, which will hopefully make THIS fanfic a lot more popular.

There were four districts: District Hunger Games, District Twilight, District Harry Potter and District MR. Fortunately, District Twilight was bombed until nothing remained. So every year, there are but 12 tributes in the games.

District Hunger Games:

"They're not gonna pick you, you've already been in the Games." Katniss said.

"How am I even here?" Rue asked, "I thought I died in that arena."

"After Thresh killed Clove, the Capitol thought he would go insane and kill everybody. So they genetically cloned you in the hovercraft." Katniss explained.

"Did I miss a lot?" Rue asked. Katniss spared no details.

District MR:

"I'm so worried." Max said.

"They're not gonna pick you," Fang said, "and if they do, I'll take the place of whatever boy they choose"

"You know they're gonna choose two of each gender, right?" Max asked.

"Yeah, and I hope they also choose Dylan, 'cause I'll kill him before he steps off that circle." Fang said.

Max laughed, "Well, see you at the reaping."

District Harry Potter:

"I still don't know how we got here from England," Harry said, "but the concept of these Games scare me."

"Maybe we got here on the back of a unicorn!", Ron squealed.

Harry looked at him ominously. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Why?.." Ron asked with his last breath.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. "Revive-o back-o from the dead-o!" Ron revived.

"Okay, you're just making these spells up now!" Harry accused.

**THE REAPING:**

District Hunger Games: Katniss, Rue, Peeta and Finnick

District MR: Max, Angel, Fang and Dylan

District Harry Potter: Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron

The competitors have been announced. The tributes have trained. It's time.

As the tributes enter their circles, we get a view of the field. It's a giant forest, very serene, but many dangers lie ahead. Toxic food, muttations, and each other.

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET THE 95TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!"**

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FANFIC GAMES**

**CHAPTER 2: TEH GAMES**

The tributes rush to the Cornucopia. Dylan is the first to die, thanks to Fang chopping his head off. Ginny Weasley narrowly escapes death and kills Angel with an axe. That's the end of the bloodbath.

*BOOM* *BOOM*

The other tributes hide. Many alliances are formed. It's all or nothing.

**District Hunger Games and HP:**

"We should be safe here." Katniss said. She and Ginny Weasley hide in the forest.

"Okay." said Ginny.

Suddenly, they hear a rustling in the bushes. Katniss gets her bow ready. Ron Weasley's face pops from the hedge.

"GINNY!" he squeals, "You're ALIVE!"

From the top of the tree, Finnick arms his retractable trident straight at Ron's head. Ron's too busy holding his sister to see that he's already thrown it.

*BOOM*

Katniss pierces Finnick in the heart with an arrow. Ron is lying dead on the ground, right in front of his sister.

As soon as Finnick's body falls from the tree, Ginny takes the trident. "Let's go kill his allies," she says angrily.

Katniss and Ginny are on the hunt for his ally, who happens to be Harry Potter. Harry is about 3 yards away, making a fire. Ginny hands Katniss the trident.

"You kill him," he says.

"I can't," says Katniss. "He's your husband."

"If you don't kill him," yells Ginny, "I'll kill YOU!"

Harry hears this and grabs his wand. Ginny crushes it with the trident.

Harry is defenseless. Ginny has turned into a killer. Ron is dead. Katniss's life is in danger.

She quickly grabs an arrow and shoots her in the head.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**DEAD TRIBUTES: DYLAN, ANGEL, RON, FINNICK, AND GINNY**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE FANFIC GAMES:**

**CHAPTER 3: TEH MOCKINGJAYS**

Katniss's victim lies right in front of her. She just killed her friend. But she was going insane. She had to.

She seemed disoriented until she heard the birds singing. Singing a little 4-note tune.

Rue.

District MR:

Max and Fang are hiding in a cave. Fang has the sword that he used to kill Dylan right by his side. The perfect couple was never more happy to be alive. Until...

*BOOM*

Not the cannon. Explosives. Which Peeta used to blow up the cave.

Fang quickly grabbed his sword, but when he turned around, Peeta was nowhere to be found.

While Fang looked baffles, Max is pointing behind him. Fang turns to look around, but by then, it's too late.

Peeta's arms are locked around his neck.

Fang is dying. About to be choked to death. Max quickly devises a plan. She shows Peeta a famous hand gesture and kicks him in the nuts. He immediately lets go of Fang.

Fang grabs his sword. He attempts to slash his head off, but Peeta ducks and it only cuts all of his hair off.

Max and Fang are too busy laughing to notice that he's run away.

District Hunger Games:

The expression on Katniss's face was somewhere between excited and baffled. Rue was alive. After all the junk that's happened. The Mockingjays' voices are never wrong.

"RUE?!" Katniss yelled. The mockingjays echoed. "KATNISS?!" Rue asked back. They found each other and hugged for as long as they could. Then Harry showed up behind them.

"CRUCIO!" he said. A red laser beamed out of the tip of his wand. Katniss hit him with an arrow right between the eyes just before Rue was hit with the spell.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**DEAD TRIBUTE LIST: DYLAN, ANGEL, RON, FINNICK, GINNY, HARRY**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE FANFIC GAMES:**

**CHAPTER 4: TEH ALLIANCE**

Katniss just stood there as Rue screamed in pain. A red veil around her, twitching on the ground, screaming. Harry hit her with an unforgivable curse.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Rue screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Katniss replied.

"PLEASE! FIND HELP!" Rue panicked.

District MR:

Fang and Max were still laughing at the image of Bald Peeta. Katniss immediately said something. "Can you please help my friend?"

"What's wrong with her?" Fang asked.

"I don't know!" Katniss replied. "We have to find her!"

District Hunger Games:

Rue just laid there. No more red glow. No more agony. She couldn't move, but was no longer screaming. At least, until Hermione saw her defenseless.

"AIIIIIIEEE!"

*BOOM*

"Rue..." Katniss muttered.

Seeing that she was crying, Fang tried to comfort her. "We'll find the idiot who killed her. And then kill THEM."

They found Rue's body. No more twitching. No more breathing. The red glow had become green. Avada Kedavra.

Katniss was too busy grieving to see that Hermione was coming her way. Max pierced her heart with a throwing knife.

The boom of the cannon made Katniss realize something. There's only four left. Her, the two with her right now... and Peeta.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**DEAD TRIBUTES: RUE, HERMIONE**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE FANFIC GAMES:**

**CHAPTER 5: TEH PEETA**

I knew that I had to kill Peeta if I wanted to live. I remembered the abuse in the hospital. How he tried to snap my neck. How he went mutt whenever he saw me. How I didn't know if Peeta still had tracker jacker venom.

"I think we need to form an alliance," I said. "Can we?"

"Well," Fang replied, "I don't really have anything else planned for these Games except to make out with Max"

Max slapped him as hard as she ever slapped anyone.

"Well," Fang told us, "Looks like we're gonna be bounty hunters."

I had to listen to Max and Fang. After what transpired in the hospital, I knew they're the only ones I can trust.

We hid behind the largest tree in the whole forest. Waiting for Peeta. I had my bow ready, Fang had his Dylan-killer, and Max had a throwing knife. One thing's for sure: Peeta was going to die.

Suddenly, we heard him singing "The Hanging Tree". He appeared behind a bush. He didn't see us. I guess he was looking for food.

Max threw the knife. Not as accurate as the one that Hermione was hit with. It stuck into the tree next to her. Peeta didn't even notice.

Then I fired the arrow. It would've hit him in the skull, had he not bent down to grab the berries that he dropped. Another miss.

Then Fang charged out with his sword. He didn't care if he noticed him, because he was running so fast, Peeta wouldnt've had time to run.

That's when he stepped into my snare that I was gonna hunt tree rat with. Big oops, by the way. Now he had time to run.

While he was hanging there by one foot, which was kind of funny, he said some words that weren't quite appropriate for a T-rated fanfiction. Peeta had gotten away. At least, that's what we thought until we heard him scream.

*Boom*

While Max cut down Fang, I went to go see how Peeta died.

It was the most gruesome sight I'd ever seen.

Gore everywhere. A pool of blood. His head seperated from his body. And three giant, pink birds. Death Vultures. A new mutt that the Capitol made to eat the dead bodies of the war victims. But something went wrong, and the birds also started to eat LIVE people. And they had killed Peeta.

Even though I wanted Peeta dead, I killed all three Vultures while they were in the middle of their horrid feast.

Fang, Max and I had Death Vulture for supper that night.

While eating, Fang and I talked about the whole snare thing.

"Why didn't you see the snare there?" He asked.

"I made it three days ago and forgot about it after I killed Ginny" I replied.

"Well, I saw you laughing, and I didn't find it so funny" He scowled, "Who knows? I might just have to kill you tonight."

Max slapped him across the face. Besides, I knew he wouldn't kill me as long as Max was there.

That night, I was woken up when I heard a tearing sound. The whole left side of my tent was gone. But no one was there. I wondered what happened...

Until I saw a silhouette with black eyes appear. It appeared to be holding a sword. A bloodied sword. The Dylan-killer.

Fang.

Suddenly, he leaped into the tent, about to skewer me. What he said earlier was true.

He was going to kill me.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**DEATHS: PEETA**

**Hello, Fanfic Games fans! This is TheMostRandomPerson0nEarth! Tomorrow, the FINAL CHAPTER of my fanfic will be posted. I would like to thank ****maandfangforever, imeanemo, To Kill A Blonde, and irichance**** for following the story and for their support. It's almost done. There can only be one. Think about who you would like to win, while you wait for Chapter 6! Thanks, everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE FANFIC GAMES**

**CHAPTER 6: TEH END**

I rolled out of the way as Fang attempted to stab me through the chest. I grabbed my arrows and had my bow trained on him. All the commotion had awoken Max. She saw that we had turned on each other.

Max grabbed her throwing knives and had one of them trained on either of us. One thing was for sure, if one of us attacked, we were all gonna die.

The Capitol realized that, too, because suddenly a horrid beast charged us from the bushes. At least 7 feet tall, the head of a bull, huge horns as well, and a tiger's body. We knew that it would kill us the first chance he got.

I immediately jumped into a tree. The bull-tiger obviously couldn't climb it, but its horns were razor-sharp, so it attempted to chop the tree down like a lumberjack.

I was worried for my very short life, when suddenly, the screams of Max and Fang filled the arena. The tree was almost chopped down, so I jumped over to the next one. The bull-tiger didn't notice. He kept whacking the tree.

TIMBER!

The tree fell onto his skull and must've broken it in two. He was still breathing, so I fired an arrow right at his head.

I ran down to where I heard the screams, and that's when I saw them. The tracker jackers. They had already stung them a few times, but not enough to kill them. I fired an arrow and it brought the nest down. I was running because I knew they were going to swarm us. But they didn't. Instead, where they landed, they activated a land mine.

The three of us survived the explosion, but just barely.

"Thanks for saving our butts, Katniss" Max said.

"Yeah," Fang added, "sorry for trying to kill you."

I hesitated before adding, "Maybe you had the right idea" The two looked puzzled. "We're really good friends now, and now we're the final 3. Two of us are going to die. Then the Capitol wins."

They nodded in agreement.

"So why let them win" I asked. "We should do exactly what we did before. Set it up so we're all going to die. If they don't stop us, then they don't have a winner. If they do, then we get to go home."

Later, we set it up exactly the way things were 15-20 minutes ago. Our weapons trained on each other. The whole field silent...

"STOP!" we heard a voice yell. "Here are your three victors for the 95th annual Hunger Games!"

It took me a minute to sink in this information. But then I realized we could all go home. We survived another Hunger Games.

**EPILOGUE:**

District Hunger Games looks just like home. After Snow's death, they rebuilt it exactly the way it was. No more rubble. No more ashes. I was still grieving the loss of my sister, when one day, I heard a familiar voice.

"KATNISS!"

It was Max. And she was holding someone I knew. Prim.

I thought for sure the Capitol had killed her. But there she was, in the flesh. Apparently, she was being kept in District MR, and they were saving her for if I survived.

I did survive.

I guess there was no real proof that she died, but those parachutes were about as harmless as a rabid lion. She ran off as soon as the last parachutes blew up, and spent this whole time hiding from the Capitol. And now she was here. In my arms.

Well, Fang and Max ended up getting married, I was reunited with Prim, and District Twilight is still full of rubble.

We're all victors.

**THANKS FOR READING AND FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT MY NEW FANFICTION!**


End file.
